Eurovision Song Contest 1984
"Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 19 | debut = None | return = | withdraw = | null = None | interval = Prague Theatre of Illuminated Drawings | opening = In an introductory video, Pierre Cao and the RTL orchestra performed instrumental versions of all the past Eurovision winners from Luxembourg. | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1984, the 29th event of its kind, was held on 5 May 1984 in Luxembourg. The presenter, Désirée Nosbusch, only 19 years old at the time, hosted the show in a lax manner, which was quite unusual for the show at the time. She manifested her fluency in four languages by switching between a strong transatlantic English, French, German and Luxembourgish in the course of talking, often in the same sentence. Sweden's the Herreys were the winners of this contest with the song, "Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley". This was the Nordic country's second win, and the first song performed in Swedish. The previous Swedish winner, ABBA, ten years ago had performed their song "Waterloo" in English. Israel withdrew from the contest due to Yom Hazikaron (Day of Remembrance for the Fallen Soldiers of Israel and Victims of Terrorism) being commemorated on the same date. Iceland was going to participate but withdrew due to lack of financial support. 1984 is also a notable for the audible booing that could be heard from the audience, particularly at the end of the UK's performance. It was said that the booing was due to English football hooligans having rioted in Luxembourg in November 1983 after being knocked out of the UEFA European Football Championship. However, the song itself managed a pretty good showing, reaching seventh place. Location The city of Luxembourg, also known as Luxembourg City, is a commune with city status, and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. It is located at the confluence of the Alzette and Pétrusse Rivers in southern Luxembourg. The city contains the historic Luxembourg Castle, established by the Franks in the Early Middle Ages, around which a settlement developed. The Grand Théâtre de Luxembourg, inaugurated in 1964 as the Théâtre Municipal de la Ville de Luxembourg, became the venue for the 1984 contest. It is the city's major venue for drama, opera and ballet."The "Grand Théâtre" of Luxembourg City offers high quality cultural events", Luxembourg National Tourist Office, London. Retrieved 27 December 2010."Grand Théâtre de Luxembourg", Théâtre Info Luxembourg. Retrieved 27 December 2010. It also hosted the 1973 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. Conductors Host conductor in bold * - Curt-Eric Holmquist * - Pascal Stive * - François Rauber * - Eddy Guerin * - Sigurd Jansen * - John Coleman * - Pierre Cao * - Jo Carlier * - Noel Kelehan * - Henrik Krogsgaard * - Rogier van Otterloo * - Mato Dosen * - Richard Österreicher * - Pierre Cao * - Selçuk Basar * - Ossi Runne * - Mario Robbiani * - Giusto Pio * - Pedro Osório Returning artists Results Notes : 1. Contains some words in English. : 2. Contains some words in Italian. : 3. Contains some words in German. Voting structure Before the contest, Sweden was not expected to win or even achieve a high placing. In the run-up to the Contest, bookmakers Ladbrokes had the lowest odds on songs from Ireland, Italy, and the United Kingdom. Sweden was considered a "dark horse" entry with high odds. Each country had a jury that awarded one to eight, 10 and 12 points for their top ten songs. At the close of the penultimate jury's votes, there was only a difference of six points between Sweden and Ireland, at 141 and 135 respectively. However, Yugoslavia was the only country who had not given any points to Ireland, and Portugal, the last jury, gave that western country only two points, crushing their chances. Portugal's voting also cost Denmark, who had been holding at a strong third position, even leading the scoreboard for a short time, in that place, when Portugal's 12 lifted Spain from 94 to 106 points. Portugal at the same time had only given Denmark one point making Denmark's total 101 points. Despite this, this was latter country's best position in over 20 years. Halfway through the voting, the scoreboard turned blue and remained so until the end of the voting. This was visible only to television viewers. Score sheet 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Commentators * - Fredrik Belfrage (SVT, TV1) * - Valérie Sarn and Jacques Navadic (RTL Télévision), Karlchen and Helmut Thoma (RTL plus) * - Léon Zitrone (Antenne 2) * - José-Miguel Ullán (TVE2) * - Roald Øyen (NRK) * – Terry Wogan (BBC1),Eurovision Song Contest 1984 BBC Archives Richard Nankivell (British Forces Radio) * - Pavlos Pavlou (RIK)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - Jacques Mercier (RTBF1), Luc Appermont (BRT TV1)Adriaens, Manu & Loeckx-Van Cauwenberge, Joken. Blijven kiken!. Lannoo, Belgium. 2003 ISBN 90-209-5274-9 * - Gay Byrne (RTÉ1), Larry Gogan (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV) * - Ivo Niehe (Nederland 1) * - Mladen Popović (TVB2), Oliver Mlakar (TVZ 1), Tomaž Terček (TVL1) * - Ernst Grissemann (FS2)http://www.scheibmaier.at/grissemann.html * - Ado Schlier (ARD Deutsches Fernsehen), Roger Horné (Deutschlandfunk) * - Başak Doğru (TRT) * - Heikki Seppälä (YLE TV1), Jake Nyman (YLE Rinnakkaisohjelma) * - Bernard Thurnheer (TV DRS), Serge Moisson (TSR), Ezio Guidi (TSI) * - Antonio De Robertis (Raidue and Rai Radio 1) * - Fialho Gouveia (RTP1) * - (non participating country) - TBC (Sjónvarpið) * - (non participating country) - No commentator Spokespersons * - Agneta Bolme-Börjefors * - Jacques Harvey * - Nicole André * - TBD * - Egil TeigeDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * – Colin Berry * - Anna Partelidou * - Jacques Olivier * - John Skehan * - Bent Henius * - Flip van der SchalieLeidse Courant, 5 May 1984 * - Snežana Lipkovska-Hadžinaumova * - Tilia Herold * - Kerstin Schweighöfer * - Fatih Orbay * - Solveig Herlin * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Mariolina Cannuli * - Eládio Clímaco National jury members * – Francisco Guardón (lab employee and photography expert), Carmen González (translator), Rafael Rullán (basketball player), Mayte Sancho (actress), Victoriano Valencia (former bullfighter and businessman), Andrés Magdaleno (actor and theatre businessman), Eva Nasarre (ballet and gymnastics teacher), Luis del Val (playwright), Carmen Garrido (public relations), Luis Fernando Abad (industrialist), Conchita Mínguez (horsewoman) References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1984 in music Category:Music in Luxembourg City Category:History of Luxembourg City Category:1984 in Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984 Category:20th century in Luxembourg City Category:May 1984 events